Untitled
by Ordile
Summary: Kagome wants some lovin' from her Chikaru-oneesama, but she can't have it. So she accidentally stumbles to Shizuma while taking a stroll around the forest. Kagome x Shizuma crack pairing with some Kagome x Chikaru. Shoujo-Ai/Mild Yuri Oneshot.


Kagome was sitting against a tree as she placed Oshibaru back on her lap with a disgruntled sigh.

"OShibaru..." She breathed out weakly as stared into Oshibaru's beady eyes with a look of worry and sadness crossing her face.

Kagome hadn't seen Chikaru since yesterday morning, mainly for the fact that the Student Council President had a a lot of paperworks to sign, as well as major planning for the next Etoile Election. Because of this, she was left all alone with no one but her dear Oshibaru to entertain and comfort her.

"I miss Chikaru-oneesama..."

She hugged her teddy-bear and looked up at the sky, only to find it covered in masses of gray clouds. The gray sky was like her- dark and gloomy. Oshibaru was like her sun- the object of her happiness.

Kagome's face grimaced.

She didn't exactly know what was wrong with her. She was used to the feeling of lingering loneliness she gets once in a while. Thus giving her a flexibility of not minding the lack of a validation from an individual to comfort and be around her to make her happy. Oshibaru was enough to make her happy, actually.

But the sun wasn't shining on her today.

She didn't know exactly when it started. Maybe it was when Oshibaru and her started spending more time with Chikaru. Or maybe it was when they became more attached to Chikaru.

"Maybe we'll take a walk today, Oshibaru..."

* * *

Shizuma sighed wearily as a hint of yearning dragged in her breath. She laid back against the tree as she watched the gray clouds pass by. Nagisa still hadn't return from Europe and even her best friend, Suzumi Tamao was yearning for her when Shizuma had last 'seen' her. Just a few more weeks and she could see her little Nagisa-chan.

As she was about to stand up to go back to the Dorms, she heard a rustling noise from the nearby trees. Upon hearing it, she dismissed it as just the rustling of winds. But when the bristling noise sounded off again, she grew a bit concern.

_'Hmm...maybe it's those annoying fangirls again...'_ Shizuma sighed. Having to deal with annoying girls was enough to put her off.

As she was about to approach the nearby trees, a girl suddenly popped up.

It was Kagome Byakudan, her face full of worry as she held her teddy-bear tightly into her hands.

Kagome saw Shizuma and her face instantly lit up with hope. "Etoile-sama?"

"Hmm...you're Byuakudan-san, right?"

"Uh...hai..." Kagome's posture stood timid and frail as she approached Shizuma shyly.

_'Gosh, she's like the splitting image of Nagisa-chan...'_ Shizuma thought as she ogled her more thoroughly. _'...except more younger and cute...'_

"Uhm...Oshibaru and I are lost..." She stated shyly, eyes remaining on the ground.

_'Hmm...perhaps I could help her out...'_

But then Shizuma smirked as a rabid thought popped up in her mind.

"I will help you..." Shizuma told her with playfulness. "...but only if you can make me happy."

Kagome frowned at her reply. "What do you mean, Etoile-sama?"

"This." Shizuma's smirk grew wider as she tackled Kagome and mounted on top of the little girl.

"EH? Etoile-sama what are you-" Before Kagome could finish she could feel Shizuma's breath tickling her neck. Then she winced as she felt Shizuma's hands ran along her sides; feeling the soft fingers caressing through the fabric of her Lulim uniform.

"Stop it...Etoile...sama..." Kagome shrank and held her teddy-bear tightly, all the while hoping that someone would come and save her. Her breath hitched as soon as she felt a few fingers running down her thighs. "IYA...STOP..."

"WHAT IN THE CRAP IS GOING ON HERE!"

Someone exclaimed nearby, startling both Kagome and Shizuma. Kagome, who was more than glad that maybe someone could save her, turned her head to see who it was.

In the nearby distance, Chikaru Minamoto stood with confident and compressed anger as her eyebrow arched in curiosity at the close proximity of the two, obviously demanding an immediate explanation.

"Etoile-sama, what are you doing with Kag-"

Before she could finish, Kagome took the opportunity of freeing herself from the uncomfortable position by pushing Shizuma out of the way and running towards Chikaru to tackle her for a hug of comfort.

"Chikaru-oneesama!" Kagome cried once she was now in Chikaru's arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Kagome-chan..."

Once Chikaru saw the sad tears streaming down Kagome's angelic face, Chikaru turned towards Shizuma with an angry look.

"Etoile-sama..." Chikaru eyed the smirking Shizuma with deep contempt in her voice as she hissed out her name. "I never knew you were into little girls."

Shizuma sighed contently and laid back against one of the nearest trees. "I was just having some fun. Calm down."

Chikaru carried Kagome in her arms as the little girl buried her head in her shoulders.

"Even so..." Chikaru hissed with hatred. "Don't you dare touch _my _Kagome-chan ever again."

With a simple wave of her hand, Shizuma said, "Whatever." And she stood up to leave them. But before disappearing into the thicket of woods, she shot one of her signature smirk over her shoulders and said, "Also, I hope you do realize that you're into little girls _as well_."

With that she left, earning a sigh of relief from Chikaru.

"Chikaru-oneesama..." Kagome said, facing her. "Thank you for saving me."

Chikaru smiled at her. "It's no problem. I'm just glad you're safe. I noticed that you were feeling a bit down this morning."

Kagome smiled as well and hugged her teddy-bear.

"Maybe we should go back now." Chikaru said after noticing how late it's getting.

"No, Oshibaru said we should stay here for awhile."

"Ah? He said that?"

Kagome nodded, making Chikaru smile at her unbelievable cuteness.

"Well I think we should."

And so they sat against a tree while Chikaru played with her hair. They didn't talk a lot, but it was in that instance that Kagome felt like that lingering loneliness inside of her melt away.

* * *

**A/N: LOL I Don't even know. I'm just in love with this couple. :D ~ Chikaru x Kagome ~ I tried making a crack pairing of Shizuma x Kagome, but I think I failed at it. :O I like pairing people up with Kagome because she's so deliciously loli-like. :D~  
**


End file.
